Two Little Angels
by shutupandfuck
Summary: Carly and Sam have a sleepover. What happens when when Carls wakes up to Sam's wandering hands? SMUT! I'll continue if anybody likes it. Don't like, Don't read. R&R. My first story, so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

(I own nothing but my imagination and the laptop I'm writing this on)

((So Please Don't Sue Me))

(((All Mistakes are mine)))

It would probably be strange if it was any other friends. Like Freddie and Gibby, for example. If Freddie and Gibby were having a sleepover and they still slept in the same bed, it would be really really weird. But Sam and I are different. We've been having sleepovers for years, and I'm used to waking up with her leg thrown over me, or her hand hung over my waist, gently rubbing my side. Its normal for us, and when we were younger we would even sleep wrapped up in each other's arms like two little angels.

But the thought's running through my head now are far from angelic. When we fell asleep Sam had her hand resting right on my hip. I guess that's a little strange, but I didn't think anything of it. It's not like she was doing anything inappropriate. But somehow in her sleep she must have begun rolling around like she always does and I woke to the feeling of something soft rubbing my inner thigh, right under my butt. I gasp, feeling a tingly kinda feeling right where her fingers were resting.

I try to turn over, but Sam grips my leg, her fingernails digging into my pale thigh. My heart races and I let out a little whine in frustration. I wish I'd thought to wear something other than my night shirt, because I know she can probably feel the heat through my thin panties. I groan and turn to her, but she's still sound asleep, her breath light and even. I sigh and wonder if I should just go ahead and wake her up.

Just as I'm about to shake her shoulder I hear her let out a light breathy kind of moan. My eyebrows shoot up as her fingers start making slow little circles, brushing against my centre. I gasp again, careful not to move. I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for her to do it again. It takes a moment, then a feel it, harder this time.

"Carly…" Sam moans, rubbing her fingers in little circles over underwear. Against my better judgment I find myself pushing into her hand, gasping when her fingers slip down and rub against my clit. All of a sudden I feel this sort of overwhelming fear. Why was she moaning my name? Why wasn't I stopping her? But what was scaring me most was this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't control. Why did I like this so much?

_Oh god… _I think to myself, _I should probably make her stop… _"mmph…" I groan as her fingers rub against me one last time before I pull myself away from her, even with her nails scratching my skin.

"SAM!" I sort of whisper-yell, knowing Spencer is right downstairs. She stirs a little but doesn't really wake up until I shake her shoulder. "SAM!" I say again.

"Urgghh…" Sam groans. "Damnit Carls, what do you want?"

I'm blushing furiously and I'm glad it's dark in my room. "I want you to stop trying to finger me in my sleep!" I say. My face is beet red.

"Carly what the hell are you even…" she pauses, rubbing her index finger and thumb together, slippery from the wetness still dripping down my thighs. "hey what's this?"

I'm so embarrassed I can't even look at her. "I-I told you…" I stumble out.

She raises an eyebrow and sucks her fingers into her mouth. "mmm.. not bad."

"Sa-aam." I groan, burying my face in my pillow. I wish I could just be like her and not give a fuck. But I do. I give a lot of fucks.

"What?" she's saying as she dips her finger under my panties and runs it along my slit, making me moan in both pleasure and surprise. Before I can push her away her hand is gone and he fingers in her mouth, sucking at them contently. This action just turns me on more, so I groan and scoot away from her. My heart is beating fast and I feel tears in my eyes, but I don't know why.

"Aw cupcake, are you embarrassed?" she says in a patronizing kind of way. I cross my arms, ignoring her. She rolls her eyes and pulls me back to her, wrapping her arm around my waist.

I squeeze my legs together to alleviate some of the pressure, but to no avail. This is where the line between friendship and something more gets kind of blurry. Because now she's hugging me close and her breath is on my neck and I'm too weak to push her away. Not physically, no. If it was physical I could excuse it. It more like a weakness in my heart, one that only Sam controls. I can't say no to her, not really. Well maybe I can, but I won't. I don't. And that scares me too.

"Carly. Seriously, it's no big deal." Sam traced her fingers over my collarbone.

"Sam it _is _a big deal. You're over here trying to finger fuck me and moaning in your sleep like a horny teenage boy, and somehow that's not a big deal?"

"Wait wait wait, I was moaning?" Sam asked. I nodded, burying my face in her hair. She smelled like vanilla and something else. Something uniquely Sam. I wondered what I smelled like to her.

"So I had a wet dream. No biggie. Not like I'm the first person in the world." She said trying to make the situation less embarrassing then it was.

"About me?" I asked. Sams fingers went still and her body froze. For a moment all you could hear was my breathing, and the buzz of the heater. I hate this. I shouldn't have woke her up. I shouldn't have said anything.

"How'd you know?" she asked finally.

"You said my name, Sam."

The room went silent then. She pulled away from me and sat up, looking at the ceiling. My brain's racing a thousand words a minute, and I'm still so turned on it almost hurts. I hold my breath for a moment before all of a sudden all the words came flooding out.

"Look Sam, it's not like were lesbians or anything but you have to admit we're really close and maybe it's just the hormones and stuff getting to us but I guess we should just not have these sleepovers so often anymore or maybe sleep like, separately or something because… Hey stop!"

Sam was shoving me down and climbing between my legs. I fell back on the pillow with a little "Oomph." And before I could even ask what she was doing Sam had me her lips on mine. I didn't think twice before I was kissing her back. Her lips were softer than any other boy I've ever kissed, and her soft hands caressing over my skin gave me goose bumps.

I felt her run her tongue over my lips, and I parted them instinctively. Our teeth clashed as kissing quickly turned to making out, her hand trailing down to my collar bone, feeling my bones through my skin. I lifted my own hands from where they lay at my side to her hair, pulling her harder into me. I never felt anything this good, not with any one.

Soon breathing became necessary, so Sam kissed her way down from my lips to my chin, then my neck. She found a spot right under my ear, and began running her tongue over it. I moaned and allowed my hands to travel to the place where her shirt had ridden up, felling her hipbones jutting out under the smooth skin. I had a thought, and without allowing myself a second to change my mind, I pushed my hands under her shirt and ran my fingers over the underside of her bra.

"mmmhm…" Sam groaned, letting her knee slip up between my legs. I gasped, feeling myself grow wetter then I already was. Sam pulled back, causing me to whimper in disappointment, but she was only pulling off her shirt. As she was reaching for the clasp of her bra I pushed her over so I was on top.

"Oooooh, Carly takes charge." She giggled.

"Shut up." I mumble, removing her bra. I leaned down and attacked her lips with mine, straddling her leg. She gasped when I cupped her full breast, her nipples pebbling against my palms. I flicked my nail across one while I explored her mouth with my tongue. She moaned when I pinched her hardened nipple, and I pushed my leg up so my knee rubbed hard against her clit.

I could feel the heat through Sam's shorts, and I knew she could feel me through my soaking wet panties as I ground myself into her thigh. I pulled myself away from her mouth so I could focus on her chest. I took one nipple into my mouth, flicking it back and forth with my tongue. Sam fisted my brunette locks in her hand and groaned as I nipped her breast, then ran my tongue over to soothe it. As I palmed one I moved my mouth to the bottom and sucked hard on the underside of her boob, intentionally leaving a small red hicky.

"Carly…" Sam moaned grinding herself into my leg. I moved on hand between us to slip under her boxer shorts to find she wasn't wearing any panties. I pulled back and said "Saa-am."

"Hey! I told you I hate panties. And it's not like you're not missing any… undergarments." She said, pushing her and under my nightshirt and pinching my uncovered nipple. "mmph" I moaned, pushing into her harder. I reached down and ran a finger through her wet folds. She let out a little sigh of approval, and I pushed two fingers against her hardened clit, rubbing it in little circles.

"Sam!" I gasped as she slipped her hand into my panties, doing the same to me. It was hard to talk after that. It was just us pushing hard against each other, desperate and needy. She gasped and moaned against my skin. Her mouth was on my neck, sucking hard, and then planting little kisses around my collarbone.

And then I felt this pressure near the bottom of my stomach. "Sam I- mm… uh..." I stopped, not really know what to say.

"Shh Carls, just ride it out…" She said between breathy moans. I'd never felt anything like this before. "It's okay Carls... mm, me too Carls, just keep going…" She chanted, talking me through. "So good. You're doing so good."

And then I felt it. I came, and this feeling washed over my whole body. An orgasm, I guess. I felt everything all at once, but felt numb at the same time. Sam was feeling the same way, assuming from the way she was thrashing underneath me.

When the room finally went silent and the feeling was quickly replaced by this dread. I whimpered, already feeling self-conscious. Sam must have known because then she was pulling my shirt the rest of the way off, and yanking me down to hold me in her arms. Feeling her naked skin against mine was such a surreal experience, but I'd never felt anything so good. She pulled the blanket up over us, whispering the same reassuring things she had moments ago. "It's okay Carls. So good Carls, you were so good. Don't even think about it babe, we can talk about it later."

I closed my eyes suddenly exhausted. Distantly I heard something pounding up the stairs, but I couldn't be worried with it. Almost instantaneously, I was asleep in Sam's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is short! Thanks to the one person who actually reveiwed this shit!**

I woke up with my body feeling sore and sticky. Sam was already up, sitting in a chair across the room on my laptop. All she was wearing was one of my tank tops from the drawer and a pair of panties. Her hair was wet and pulled up in a ponytail, I assume from the shower.

"Morning." She said, taking a bite out of the piece of ham she was holding. "Spencer's making breakfast."

I didn't say anything. I felt awkward and embarrassed as all the memories from last night came flooding into my head. I looked Sam up and down, and she seemed so damn calm. It made me physically uncomfortable looking at the way she sat so at ease, like we hadn't just fucked less than six hours ago.

"Carly?" She glanced up at me. "Dude what's wrong?"

I shook my head and sank back into the pillows. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think about anything. I wanted to pretend it never happened so I couldn't allow it to change everything about our friendship.

I wasn't gay. I never liked a girl before. I mean for fucks sake, I'd had more boyfriends then I could count and I'm only in the fucking 10th grade. My head hurt just thinking about it all and I decided it'd be best if I just tried not to think anymore.

Sam made her way over to the bed, sitting cross legged on the opposite side of me. "Whats wrong cupcake?" She asked.

I didn't say anything. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. I just… I don't think it was a good idea." I said in a low voice.

"Why? Because we're best friends? Or because you don't like me?"

"I don't know Sam." I grumbled, letting out my breath in a huff. "I don't know if I like you. I never even thought about it before last night. And I don't want to like, ruin everything."

Sam was quiet for a moment. She wrinkled her eyebrows like she was thinking hard about something she didn't understand. Then after a minute or so she said "I don't think it would ruin anything. It's only weird if you make it weird. I mean… Did you like it?"

"I mean yeah... but it like… I don't know."

"Well do you regret it?"

I thought about it for a moment. I was embarrassed sure. I felt a little weird, but mostly because I thought Sam would feel weird too. But if She was okay with it… "Hell no I don't regret it."

Sam smiled and said "Well then let's just see where this goes. If it gets weird we stop okay?"

I nodded and asked "So um… Are we like together?"

"We're us." Is all she said.

I shook my head again. The top she was wearing-my top, dipped down low enough that I could see she wasn't wearing a bra. On the top of one boob I could see a tiny circular bruise forming. Oh god, did I do that?

Sam saw me staring and smirked. "Yeah so uh, I think I'm the only one with battle wounds." She said, stretching the shirt so I could see her whole breast. There was another little red mark forming right under her nipple. I buried my face in my hands so she couldn't see how red my face is. Seeing her boobs made me feel kinda... well horny. "Sorry." I mumbled quietly, crossing my legs.

"Oh it doesn't really matter to me. But I think it's only fair if you get some too."

And then, just like last night, she was pushing me down and yanking my shirt up to bite and suck and kiss all over my neck and chest. "Sam, no... ohh… hey stop!"

She was laughing as I squirmed underneath her, not really fighting back. I giggle as her breath tickled my skin and my nipples hardened as her lips consumed all of me.

When Spencer called up for breakfast Sam was kissing her way down my body, still giggling as I was moaning and whining underneath her. We jumped up out of bed and Sam yelled "CARLY'S IN THE SHOWER!"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "I'm clearly not in the shower Sam…"

"No but you need to be. As much as I enjoy it, Spencer is not going to appreciate you coming to breakfast smelling like… you know, sex."

My face turned beet red and Sam laughed, skipping off to the stairs as I made my way to the bathroom.


End file.
